danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amatsuki Yumiya
January 12 |chestsize = 85 cm |bmi = 17.8 |mbti = ENTJ |blood type = A |likes = Freedom |dislikes = Mirror |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Reality |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Amatsuki Family • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Setsuna |voice actor = Amamiya Sora |creator = }} Amatsuki Yumiya (天月 ゆみや Amatsuki Yumiya) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|(現実の紋章 Genjitsu no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Amatsuki is the most elegant yet arrogant student among the sixteen students. She is the (超高校級の「射手」''chō kōkō-kyū no “ite”'') that both exceeds in archery championship and in archer hunting. She is the sole heiress of the Amatsuki Family, the one who prevails among others. History Early Life Yumiya is one of the most common (well, the author doesn't know if it is) first names that often poops out in Japan, but have you ever heard about Amatsuki Yumiya? Yes, she is a very fortunate and blessed soul for being born to Amatsuki Family, one of the richest family residing in Japan, and her father is included in the newest record of Top 100 Most Richest People in the World. She never taste the feel of being poor or helpless, and all what she wanted can be granted in the speed of light—a truly matching analogy to the unbelievable strength in both wealth and influence of the Amatsuki Family, thus, their wealth shaped her like a true princess living in a fairy tale castle. This is not an exaggeration, as her father built their mansion on the top of a personal owned hill in Japan, turning it into a real life castle. Her father's intention to pamper her own daughter is to tell her that this is how he survive his cruel world, by claiming the top place for himself, exterminated his rival, and to stand above everyone else... In the end, her father's wish came true, as he raised a monster from when she can't walk, to be the person that we all know now. Amatsuki became very ambitious and she wanted to pay back all her father by become the number one person in every aspect of her life. She studied business diligently more than anyone else, focusing to her dream to make her father proud by mastering all kinds of school's subject, practicing her leadership as the "crowned princess", and eventually honing her secret talent as an archer. A super talented human indeed, like father like daughter, the two of them are dubbed as "Duo Monsters", most known for destroying all of their rival families with their combined talent. However, when she was scouted by Heavenly Born Academy, the academy chose her as the Super High School Level Archer, which she immediately declined. However, her father knows her best that she wanted to be a professional archer some day, as well as her successful heiress, so he gave her an approval to take the academy's request. That's how Amatsuki ended up being the Super High School Level Archer... Truly one of a kind. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Yumiya (ゆみや) means "bow and arrow", a clear reference to her talent while ama (天) means "heaven, sky" and tsuki (月) means "moon." Appearance Amatsuki Yumiya.png|Amatsuki's full appearance. Personality Amatsuki can be said as an arrogant person who thinks highly of herself, being capable to become a top notch archer and a heiress to a rich family. Not only that, she is also very selfish and states that she could reach the top without anyone's help. She refuses to cooperate with the others, prefers to search for the truth all by herself because she believes that cooperating with the others will only slow her investigation down. She only cooperates with talented people that she recognized, and strives to make them as her loyal subordinates. However, Amatsuki shows no hostile and promised not to harm anyone as long she could conduct her own investigation without anyone helping. This statement of her contradicting her dream in committing a perfect murder using her talent as an archer, implying that she might be lying to everyone so no one could suspect her as a potential killer. Talent Super High School Level Archer Amatsuki has become a champion since her day at junior high. She was introduced to the world of archery since young and has make a countless practices since then. She was a gifted archer that her arrow never miss its target. She is also very skilled in mounted archery and could hunted her target precisely. Shooting three arrows into a center target is easy as pie for her. Amatsuki thrives to become a professional hunter with her archery skills. She often wander to the woods and hunt down wild animals. Even though she is quite arrogant in her archery skills, she has and as her role models. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? I think she would survive. This character defines the meaning of an early death. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? Characters with negatives personality should be alive. Her role as a victim might be an interesting irony. She eventually will achieve her dream in killing someone. She could have been the mastermind who controls everything behind the scene. Trivia *Amatsuki's face claim is Setsuna from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Capricorn Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Archer